What Gave Him Wings
by KidHeart4
Summary: Duke and Lis's adventures have a little bit to go before Cain is defeated and they are safe. Yet first they have to deal with an old rival. Falcone has returned, and now he has found a source of his own power and he is going to make Lis and Duke suffer!


-1What Gave Him Wings...

By: KidHeart4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks or any of the characters from the show, they are all owned by Disney. I do, however, own Lis; for she is my own character. If anyone wishes to use her, just ask me. There is only one rule, she is Duke's girl; so please don't pair her with another person. I made her for him. A part of this story was inspired by katwarrior's beautiful drawing of Duke, titled "Blood and Feathers." The image just struck me with inspiration and I had to write a story with the idea in it. Thank you katwarrior for letting me write it. .

Introduction

When I awoke that morning, I had felt the feeling of someone pulling me close to them. Knowing that his strong arms had reached for me in search of warmth and comfort. For when I opened my eyes, I found myself being held against his scarred body. While he slept soundly, content with me in his iron like arms.

"Duke..." I whispered as I rested my head against his chest.

His only response was his steady breathing. Until I tried to pull away. Duke attempted to hold me tighter. Unwilling to let me go.

However, he finally loosened his hold on me. Allowing me to slip away from him. Then I tried to get up out of bed. Yet before I could move very far, I felt him grabbing a hold of my arm.

When I turned to him, I found my husband gazing up at me sleepily.

"Hey sweetheart," he said quietly.

I smiled at him as I sat back down on the bed. Gently brushing strands of hair away from his handsome face. While he smiled at me. Then he brought up his hand to mine, kissing it softly.

"I love ya so much," he told me.

I couldn't help but want to lay in his arms again. Fighting the urge to melt into his warm embrace. He must have known this, for he sat up and looked at me with a boyish grin. Placing a strong hand beneath my chin, while his grin became a charming smile. Then he leaned forward and kissed me.

My eyes closed instinctively as the kiss deepened. While my arms wrapped around him.

When the kiss ended, Duke still smiled at me.

"I do love ya Lis," he repeated.

"I love you too Duke," I answered.

With one more gentle kiss, he released me. Allowing me to get dressed while he pretended to look away. Knowing this, I went to our bathroom to finish.

Chapter One

The entire day Duke seemed to be in a good mood. Practice went well and we had a good day all around.

Until the alarm went off. We then scrambled to the Aerowing, quickly heading out to a robbery.

Recently an emerald had been donated to a museum in Anaheim. It had been said to have unimaginable powers. Duke and I had seen it already, and were worried that someone would go after it. Our fears were realized when we drove up to the museum.

Duke asked Wildwing if he and I could handle this on our own. For this was our type of fight. Our leader agreed, but stood ready to back us up if necessary.

Then we went in. Knowing who we would find. The only other thief that could have gotten through, besides Duke. Falcone had returned; and in his hand was the emerald. Glowing brightly in his hand.

"You're too late!" He laughed when Duke and I ran in to stop him.

Duke and I stood, with our blades drawn. Ready for a fight.

"You're too late!" He repeated coldly, "This gem has given me powers that you can only dream of!"

Duke glanced at me with a slight smile. While I looked at him nervously.

"You don't believe me?" The falcon questioned.

He then held the gem in both hands. Glaring at us as he laughed. The green glow went over him.

Just then a blast of the bright green light cane forward. Hitting me in the chest before I could stop it with my sword. Knocking me to the floor.

"Lis!" I heard Duke call out to me.

"I'm okay," I insisted as I tried to get up.

Though my legs felt heavier as I tried to get up. As though they couldn't move.

"Lis, what's wrong?" Duke asked when he saw me sitting still.

"I don't know!" I answered, looking to him fearfully.

"I told you, I have great powers now!" Falcone snickered, "I can change and control the reality of anyone this light touches! That brat of yours is slowly turning to stone!"

I looked down at my legs to find this to be true. Finding a hard, grey substance slowly crawling up my body. I tried to stand up again, but the spell held me down.

I now looked up at my husband, showing him that I was scared. He came over to me and rook me by both hands. Trying to pull me up. The spell was up to my waist now, and was working it's way up my stomach. He tried again to help me up, but I still couldn't move.

"Duke!" I cried as I watched my hands harden.

"No Lis! Don't give in! Ya have ta fight this!" He yelled.

"I can't!" I protested.

"Yes ya can sweetheart!" Duke insisted, "You an' I both know how strong ya are! Now fight back!"

It was covering most of my body now. Crawling up my neck as I looked up at Duke.

"Lis, you're gonna be a statue if ya don't fight this! Is that what ya want?!"

I tried to shake my head. Though he and I both knew that I was afraid of the powers I had hidden within me. I couldn't control them, and I was afraid of hurting Duke and the team when ever I summoned that strength.

By now all that was left of me was my face. Though that wouldn't be for much longer.

"Lis!" Duke shouted.

Yet it was too late. The stone covering closed over me. The very last thing I heard was Falcone laughing and Duke screaming my name.

"LIS!"

I glared at Falcone now. Hating him for what he had just done to my wife. My hand still holding one of hers as I faced my rival. As though hoping that my warm touch would crack the surface trapping my wife. Yet she remained still, looking to me fearfully.

"You're next boy!" Falcone assured.

I shook my head as I released Lis's hand. Holding up my saber, ready to fight.

"No, you're gonna pay for this Falcone!" I growled angrily.

My rival only laughed as he held up the emerald.

Just then before he could shoot out an attack, we both heard a crash. I turned back to Lis to find her collapsing to the floor. Gasping for air as I quickly caught her in my arms.

"Lis!"

"Duke!" She coughed as she clung to me.

Then she coughed more, her body shaking as she held onto me.

"Easy sweetheart, you're okay now," I told her.

I looked her over now. Making sure that she was completely free of the spell. After, I gently wiped the dust away from her face. While she still coughed it out of her lungs.

"Thank goodness," I sighed as I hugged her tight now.

Chapter Two

It was now that Lis pulled away to try and stand up. While I offered her a hand to help her up. Forgetting about Falcone.

"Duke look out!" Lis suddenly cried.

I looked behind me to find Falcone smirking fiendishly. The emerald glowing as it shot out another blast. Though I didn't move, for it would have hit Lis; and she had been through enough.

The green light caught me quickly. Flashing before my eyes.

"Duke!" Lis yelled fearfully.

Though when I turned to her, the image of her blurred. Until all I could see was darkness.

"Lis?" I asked in confusion.

One of my worst fears had just become a reality. I was blind. Realizing this, I tried to reach out to Lis. Not even the mechanical eye worked anymore; and I was afraid that she would find out.

"What's the matter Duke?" Falcone jested, "Can't you see her right in front of you?"

I felt Lis take me by the hand, "Duke?"

I turned my head towards her, or so I thought. Yet then I felt her hand on my face, Gently having me face her.

"Lis?" I asked.

"I'm here Duke."

She knew. She knew that I couldn't see.

"What did you do to him?!" I heard her yell.

Falcone laughed, "You'll find out soon enough; but right now I must leave you both. I'll come by in a few days to see how he is."

With that I heard him leave. While Lis remained near me. I didn't like letting him go; but I couldn't go after him.

"Duke?" Lis asked me gently.

"I can't see anythin'," I admitted, sounding and feeling ashamed.

"It's okay honey," she said quietly, "we're going to fix this somehow."

"I don't want the team ta know," I told her.

'Duke-"

"Please Lis, don't tell them. Not yet anyway. It may just be temporary; an' I don't want anyone else worryin' about me."

I could tell that she was concerned.

"I'll be fine sweetheart, I jus' need ya ta guide me 'til we're home."

I reluctantly agreed. Taking him by the hand and telling the team that everything was okay. We told them that the robber was inside waiting for the police to pick him up.

Though I didn't like lying to them; I was protecting Duke's secret. He truly didn't want them to find out. Not unless he stayed that way.

Soon Duke asked me to come to bed with him. Letting me know that he needed me to guide him. Still hiding the truth from our friends.

"I'm sorry Lis," he said when we were far away enough from the others.

"It's alright Duke, it isn't you fault."

We were soon inside our room. There, he found the bed and discarded his shirt.

He then tried to look at me, but wound up facing our bookshelf. I walked over to him, getting into bed beside him now. Then I hugged him tight. Resting my head against his chest.

"I wish I could see ya Lis," he told me in a sad tone.

"It'll be okay Duke," I insisted, "you'll be able to see come morning."

He hugged me back now. Then he and I went to sleep.

I awoke much later that night to complete darkness and silence. My hand ventured beside me to find Lis. Gently touching her should to awaken her. Yet when I didn't hear her, I grew frightened. Unable to see if something was wrong with her. Unable to see if she were hurt, or see if the spell from before had returned.

At last I felt a compassionate touch as she rested her hand on my shoulder. Yet I still couldn't hear her. Not only was I blind, but I was deaf now as well. What was happening to me?

When Duke didn't answer, I realized what was wrong. Falcone's attack was slowly stripping Duke of his senses and abilities.

Duke then reached out to me. Trying to hold me, but he wasn't sure where I was. So I carefully wrapped my arms around him. Letting him know that I was there. While he held me as tight as he could without hurting me.

"I love ya Lis," he managed to say quietly.

I rested my hand over his heart to tell him that I loved him in return. Telling him that he would be okay somehow.

It wasn't long after, before Duke could no longer speak. After that came his ability to walk. I wanted to get the team; but then they would know that we had lied to them. So I would have to save him myself.

I was sitting beside Duke, holding his hand tight, when Wildwing came to ask why we hadn't been at practice. Quickly I told him that Duke had a high fever and was trying to rest. Our leader understood.

"he's in your care then," Wildwing said cheerfully.

When it was a little bit later, I decided to find out how to cure Duke. Though I had to find Falcone in the process. It would be dangerous, but I had to do this.

So reluctantly, I pulled away from Duke's grasp. Startled, he reached out for me. His hand struggling in vain to grasp mine. Unable to know what was going on around him.

"I'm sorry Duke," I spoke quietly, fighting back the urge to stay with him.

With that I left, dressed in my thieving uniform, as I went out to save my husband.

I had taken one of the duck cycles. Driving recklessly. While using my own powers to sense the emerald's dark magic. It didn't take long for me to find him. He had remained close by so he could attack Duke when all of his senses were gone.

"Let him go!" I growled from behind him.

"And why should I do that?" He jested.

"'Cause I'll kill ya if he dies! You did this ta him ya cretin! Now let him go!"

"Well I'm sorry, but there is nothing I can, or want to, do!"

I glared at him.

He only laughed, "I can make it go faster though. You'd better hurry. His sense of touch is next. The his entire ability to move and feel; and finally his heart will close until he can't even breath. His mind will cease to think. Finally he will die when his heart gives out!"

"No!" I gasped.

At that moment I took off running in full flight. Racing against time to get to Duke before it was too late.

"Use your wings!" A voice in my mind instructed.

Without a second thought, I pulled out my wings. Soaring quickly towards the Pond. Until I finally reached the front doors. Then I quickly ran to our room. Finding Duke still searching for my hand. His movements were slower, but he was still trying.

I could feel nothing but numbing cold around me. My bones were starting to stiffen, as though they would break if I kept moving. Yet I still searched for a sign of Lis. I was scared, and I wanted her close to me. No, I needed her close to me!

Just then, a burning sensation encircled my body. Closing around me. Yet it wasn't painful at all. The warmth flowed over me. The stiff feeling in my bones melted.

"Lis!" I cried suddenly when I at last saw her, holding me close to her.

She looked up at me surprised. A smile breaking through her tears. Her wings were folded around us. Giving me the extra warmth I had needed to return to her. Her embrace awakening my sense of touch as she had cried my name in pure desperation.

"Sweetheart," I said softly as I hugged her now, "you saved my life."

"I thought I was gonna lose you!" She sobbed fearfully.

I shook my head. One of my hands stroking her burgundy hair as I whispered softly, "No Lis, I wouldn't leave ya, my dear Angel."

With that I gently kissed her forehead. Letting her know how much I truly loved her.

Chapter Three

It had been a couple days by now and things had been pretty quiet. It bothered me, but I didn't let that show. I didn't want to worry Lis. Though I was concerned that Falcone would show up and pull another spell out.

After experiencing the power of the emerald first hand, I knew how dangerous it was for Falcone to have it in his possession. Everyone, including my wife, was in great danger.

Finally I decided to find him and try to get it away from him. So I quietly left the Pond the next night, dressed in my old brotherhood uniform. Though I hadn't gotten far when I heard her following me. She was in her thieving clothes as well.

"Lis, what are ya doin' here?"

"You're not goin' alone Duke."

"It's too dangerous."

"I'm not leaving you."

"Ya saw what that thing can do!"

"I don't care! I'm not going to lose you!"

"Do ya think I want to risk you?!"

"Duke, I know you're worried; but so am I!"

"Go home Lis!"

"No! We're partners remember?! Besides, we've beaten that creep before!"

"That creep didn't have powers back then!"

"And neither did I!" She snapped.

I looked up now from my crouched position of the roof of a building. Falling silent as I looked at her. Noticing that she was trembling as she stood bravely before me as I stood up. She hated fighting with me, and I knew that very well. For it reminded her of how we had been forced to battle against each other. Something that her and I only remembered for now; and yet something that her and I wished to forget. When we argued, it frightened her. Bringing her to think that I would harm her again. It as the same right at this moment.

"Aw Lis," I sighed as I approached her.

Then I took both of her shaking hands. Holding them still as I looked at her. While she looked at the ground. Not wanting to reveal that she was afraid of me right then. Her and I remembered how I had nearly killed her not too long ago. Cain, the one that was hunting my wife, had forced me to attack her. My memories and feelings had been wiped clean; and I almost took her life. Now, when ever we fought, she feared that the spell would return and we would be forced into that horrible nightmare again.

"Lis, I'm not gonna hurt ya again," I promised her in a quiet and sincere voice.

"Duke," she said as she gazed up at me, "I don't want to lose you."

Tears were swelling her beautiful eyes of sapphire blue, forest green, and golden yellow. I couldn't bare it.

"You're not gonna lose me baby," I assured her, "I promise ya, everythin' will be okay."

Then I carefully embraced her. While she silently wept into my chest for a few moments. Allowing herself to be frightened for a short time. Her trembling hands grasping the front of my shirt as she quietly cried.

"I love you Duke..."

"I love ya too Lisbeth."

Just then we could hear someone snickering from behind us. Duke and I turned to find Falcone sneering at us while he laughed so bitterly. The emerald in his hands glowing eerily again.

"So you managed to save him," Falcone now said, "I didn't know you had so much power."

I could feel Duke instinctively pulling me closer to him. Protecting me as he faced his rival.

"She has more strength than that little rock of yours will ever have!"

"Is that so?" He questioned, "Care to test that belief?"

Suddenly, as the emerald shot it's light at us, Duke pushed me away. Sending me out of harm's way as he got hit again.

Yet when I looked back at him, he was fine. Duke wasn't injured or changed in any way that I could see. Instead, my husband seemed just ready to fight back.

Though as I looked at Duke, I didn't notice Falcone refocusing the light of the gem.

"Lis look out!" Duke shouted.

However, I couldn't move fast enough. My arm was hit. Then the light spread to my chest again. Though I still felt no change. In fact, I felt just fine. I looked to Duke confused. He returned the bewildered expression. Both of us wondering what was going on. After, Duke smiled, as though he thought that the gem was losing it's power. Yet Falcone didn't seem to be worried; and that concerned me. Perhaps it was taking a slower effect this time.

"Was that it?" Duke asked, "I don't feel any different."

Falcone shook his head, "Don't worry boy, you and that little brat will feel the changes soon enough."

Duke glared at him, "Ya won't do anythin' ta her, an' she's not a brat!"

Falcone only laughed. Then he was gone in a flash of green light. Duke growled in frustration, while I walked over to him. Taking him by the hand as I looked up at him. There was something about Duke at that moment that made me see how much of a man he was. I knew that Duke had always been protective, but at the moment he seemed even more so.

"Duke?" I asked when he pulled me closer to him with one hand, while he looked up at the stars.

"I won't let anythin' happen ta ya sweetheart, I promise ya that," he said in a very serious tone.

The way he said that frightened me a little. As though something were happening to him right then.

"This isn't about an old rivalry now. It's about protectin' my wife," he said, "as any man should do. I'm tired of my mistakes tryin' ta claim ya as the price I pay for them."

I knew that I was scaring her, but that's exactly how I felt. My past was the reason for all of this; and because of that, I could never be anything more than a thief. Forced to constantly pay for my crimes that I had tried to redeem myself of. Yet all that I did was never enough; and as punishment, she was always put in danger.

"Duke," I heard her say as she continued to look at me.

I finally turned my gaze towards her. Unable to hide that I was frustrated and worried. I wanted to protect her. I wanted her to be able to be with me, without her being in constant danger because of me. Yet how could any of that happen when I always had to pay for my past? I couldn't stand it!

"I don't want you ta be the price I have ta pay," I told her, "I can't lose ya babe..."

Once that was said, I held her in a complete embrace for a few moments. Then we went home. Both of us hoping that everything would be okay somehow.

When I slept that night, I dreamt of years ago. Memories that had gone by so quickly in my life, seemed to be going by slowly in reverse. Even first seeing Lis went through my mind. Then it continued back to when I first met Christina; my first wife, and my first love.

I awoke that morning with my wife sleeping soundly beside me. Her back to me as she dreamed, instead of her clinging to me. Not wanting to awaken her, I cautiously crept out of bed. Pulling my shirt on as I got up. Looking into the mirror to see something missing I thought. Yet I couldn't place it. Nor could I recall the six names that echoed in my mind. I didn't know who these others were; or did I?

Just then I turned back towards the bed. Hearing her as she yawned tiredly. Soon after, she looked up at me with a smile, "Good morning Duke."

I smiled back, "Good mornin' Christina."

Then she got up and went to take a shower. While I secretly planned that night's heist. Being the future leader of the brotherhood, I had work to do.

I spent the day with my wife, for it was her day off. So I wouldn't have to worry about her finding me that night. It wouldn't be good for a detective to find her husband thieving. For she didn't know what I was, nor did I plan on telling her.

That night, I had successfully stolen a rather large diamond. Eluding the guard and escaping every trap. I felt fairly proud of myself.

Yet just then, a strange image flashed in my mind. I could feel my heart jumping as I watched. A young girl was awakening on the streets somewhere. The rain pouring down over her. Her body shivering as she tried to get up. However, she was barely strong enough to get up. She looked so thin, as though she had been starving for weeks, and her body was strained.

Suddenly I heard someone laughing at her. The young girl tensed up at the sound. She was frightened as the dark figure approached her. The shadowed figure seemed familiar to me; and the name, Cain, echoed in the back of my mind.

With that she forced herself to start running. Pushing her body to it's limits. Too afraid to stop, no matter how much her body resisted. For some strange reason, I called out to her. Though before I could do anything, I was back near my home. The vision was over now.

I was almost home when I saw someone ahead of me. My heart jumped when I saw who it was. Christina stood before me, complete in her work uniform. A gun aimed at me with a pair of handcuffs ready in her other hand. While I stood before her, complete in my thieving clothes of burgundy and black.

"So, he was right. You are the famous thief," she said while glancing briefly at the gem in my hand.

'Christina, I-"

"Enough lies L'Orange! I'm not listening to you anymore!" She hissed.

I looked at my wife in disbelief. Who could have told her? Then it was clear to me. Falcone must have let her know somehow. Trying to get rid of his competition for leadership.

"Christina, are ya really gonna turn me in?" I asked her.

"Why not? I'll get a nice reward, and I won't have to wonder if our marriage was just a joke!"

"It isn't a joke!" I insisted, "Christina, I love ya!"

"Yeah right! Now shut up and put your hands up!" She snapped.

"Christina, ya don't want ta do this."

"Why not?"

"I'm your husband, an' ya know that we love each other."

"Not anymore; I can't love someone that I don't trust," she said coldly.

At that moment, my heart shattered. I could barely feel myself putting my hands up. Surrendering. My mind swimming in confusion. The pieces of my heart sinking in pain.

Until I heard someone laughing. Falcone! In response, I turned to see the falcon snickering. A glowing, green gem was attached to his belt.

"How does it feel, dear boy, to feel everything taken away from you?" He jested, "Now you know how I feel. Only difference is, what I want most doesn't make me weak."

I glared at him, "Love doesn't make someone weak! An' you're no better than I am! We're both thieves!"

"But I didn't keep it a secret; and she is supposed to be your wife," he pointed out.

Then he pulled out his own gun. Aiming it at her, "Now you'll both die!"

I saw Christina's eyes widen with fear. Seeing that she had been tricked. Thinking that she couldn't trust anyone now. While I slowly lowered my hands. Placing the diamond in the pouch attached to my belt and pulling out the golden hilt of my saber.

Then, before Falcone could see what I was doing, I quickly shielded my wife. My saber drawn as I protected her. Both of us fortunate that she hadn't shot me. For she had been too afraid of him shooting her.

"You still want to protect her? She'll put you behind bars if you save her."

"A man doesn't allow his wife ta get hurt!"

"A man?" Ha laughed, "You're still just a boy! Hardly anyone that can lead the Brotherhood of the Blade, and barely able to protect anyone!"

With that a fight broke out between us as he drew his saber. Our blades clashed and slashed at the other. I ignored the cuts I received. Determined to regain Christina's trust in me.

After a while, Falcone fled. Leaving us alone after being injured on his right arm. Though I too was in pretty bad shape. Yet I still stood strong, proud that I had been able to defend my wife.

Then I turned to her, smiling at her. Happy to see that she was safe. Yet the angry expression in her eyes soon made my heart sink back down.

"You lied to me L'Orange!" She hissed.

"Christina, I-"

"NO! You're nothing but a thief! All you know how to do is lie and cheat!"

"That's not true!" I yelled, "Christina, I lov-"

"No! You don't love me! If you did, then you wouldn't be a thief! I won't be fooled by you anymore!" She shouted, "YOU NEVER LOVED ME!"

Before I could move or react in any way, she pulled out a dagger from her sleeve. Then I felt the hot blade stabbing into my chest. I didn't even cry out as it sunk in dangerously close to my heart. I was in too much shock that she had done this.

"Christina...why...?"

"You're nothing but a heartless thief! So just die and leave my life for good!" She said bitterly, her voice filling with hatred.

With that she started to leave, while I reached a hand out to her, desperate to bring her back to me.

"Forgive me..." I begged as I crumbled to my knees.

She stopped in her tracks. Looking over her shoulder at me with a cold expression spread over her as she spoke, "How could anyone forgive a thief like you?"

With that she left me there. Leaving me to die on the street like a dog or a rat. Unable to push myself back up. While I struggled to pull the dagger out of my chest. Not caring if it pierced my heart. For who would care now? Then I felt the warm flow of blood slowly pouring from the wound. I could feel the rain starting to come down on me. The cold washing over me, and my body beginning to tremble with cold and agony. While I lay there, bleeding to death.

"Someone...please...help me..."

Just then another vision flashed before me. The girl was still running when she tripped and fell. Scraping her skin against the concrete, and her clothes ripping even more. She winced in pain before turning around fearfully to see the black figure approaching her, not tired in the least.

"Someone..." she sobbed in a very frightened and weak voice, "please help me!"

Suddenly a white light flashed around her, and the vision came to an end.

It was now that I felt someone beside me. Yet I could barely find the strength to look at who ever it was. Though I could hear their ragged and fearful breathing.

A moment later I heard the soft voice gasp when they noticed me lying beside them. Still bleeding to death as I lay on the street, hardly breathing anymore. I could even hear the voice starting to cry I thought.

"No!" The familiar voice begged in a frightened tone as they rested a hand on my shoulder, "Don't give up! Please don't leave me alone! Don't die!"

I now forced myself to open my eyes slightly when I felt their touch. Wondering if Christina had returned by some miracle. Yet instead, I found the young girl from my visions. Her eyes were swelling with tears as she looked at me. No longer fearing for her life, but for mine in her place.

"Please don't cry for me sweetheart..." I choked, "a heartless thief like me doesn't need someone ta care for him."

"If you were heartless, then you wouldn't be speaking so bravely and kindly to a someone like me," she said through her trembling voice.

While I wondered what she meant by "someone like her," I felt her hand slowly move to the left side of my chest. Almost resting over the wound. As though she were trying to find something.

"What are ya-?"

"I feel it...I can feel your heart beating..." she told me.

I looked at her stunned. While she gazed down at me, tears running down from a pair of gorgeous eyes.

Just then I felt a very warm sensation spreading from her hand. Slowly reaching over my broken heart. A soft light flowing into the injury, as though closing it back up. The flow of blood ceased and the wound mended. Then she carefully pulled me off of the cold and damp concrete. While I looked at her in bewilderment and disbelief.

Though I was still weak from the loss of blood, I was able to keep myself up.

"What are ya?" I heard myself ask her, "An Angel?"

She looked at me, shaking her head. Then suddenly she seemed to grow very tired. For her eyes started to close as she collapsed against me. She groaned in pain as she tried to push herself off of me. Yet she faltered, and wound up almost passing out.

"Take it easy," I said in a calm voice.

I then realized that she had just used a great deal of energy to save my life; and I knew that she had been exhausted to begin with from running before in the visions. Now I noticed blood leaking from her scrapes and cuts. The bruises on her pale skin. Her trembling, thin body. The poor girl was just barely alive, and she had cared enough to help me.

I then carefully started to lift her up into my arms. Lifting her up as I slowly got to my feet.

"Please don't..." she whispered, "you're still weak..."

"I'm alright; jus' try ta rest..." I assured her in a slightly tired voice.

Then she seemed to fall asleep as I held her. While I looked back at my old home. The pieces of my heart aching as I look up at our room. Not wanting to end what she and I had. Yet I knew that she was already trying to forget me. I didn't want to hurt her anymore; nor did I want to hurt anymore. So at that moment, I sealed my shattered heart away, while I carried the sleeping girl to the brotherhood. The only home I still had.

Soon I had brought her to my room. For I wasn't ready to involve the others. I let her sleepin in a side of my bed. While I too rested my tired and aching body beside hers. Feeling the young girl cling to me like a frightened child. Shivering with cold and fear, until I pulled a blanket up over her. Then she seemed to calm down a little. However, she still didn't pull away from me; and I couldn't help but feel a familiar feeling to this. The feeling of someone holding onto me while they slept. Depending on me to protect her as her hero.

Yet I knew that it couldn't have been from Christina. She was an independent woman, who seldomly needed comfort.

However, it wasn't like that for this girl. No, in her I found fear and longing. Her emotions controlled her actions and the powers she kept hidden away. Even though she had her own troubles, she cared for others more. Depending on feelings such as friendship and love to keep her safe. It almost seemed as though I knew her.

Chapter Four

I woke up when I felt her awaken with a jump before me. Sitting up to find herself in a room of ebony, in a bed that she wasn't used to. The blankets had tangled around her legs, and I could feel her trying to pull free. Kicking me by accident as she tried to get them off of her. While I also heard her choking back sobs as she did this, frightened again. Perhaps she had been afraid of her dreams and the darkness had worsened her fears? I wasn't sure of this, but that was my guess.

A moment later I sat up and carefully unwrapped the blankets that were around her legs. Seeing that she had been struggling to get away from something in her sleep. The name of Cain echoed again in the back of my mind; and I realized how terrified she was of the dark figure from the vision.

"Take it easy," I said after I had freed her.

Then I turned on the lamp beside the bed so she could see. Though I could tell that her vision was still blurred from her tears when I looked back at her.

"What's wrong?" I asked gently.

However, she was too frightened to tell me.

"Was it a bad dream?" I ventured carefully.

She nodded.

"About what?"

"Someone that I care about was taken from me..." she said, "but their face and shape was covered by a shadow...so I couldn't see who it was. It was as though I were forgetting about them completely."

"Someone ya care about?"

I nodded.

Then he looked away. A painful expression spread over him as he did this.

"Are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

I shook my head, not looking at her.

"What's wrong?"

"Jus' last night, before ya came an' saved me, my own wife stabbed me near my heart. It was jus' after I had saved her life."

I glanced at her briefly to see her eyes widening in disbelief and shock. As though she couldn't figure out why this had happened to me. Then her gaze fell from my eyes to my chest, looking at the wound that was beneath my shirt.

"Why?" She enquired shakily in a soft voice.

"'Cause I'm a heartless thief," I said roughly.

"You may be a thief; but you aren't heartless," she argued in the same quiet tone.

I looked at her now, with pain and confusion spreading over my expression. Silently asking her how she could believe what she had just said.

"If you were heartless; you wouldn't have loved her, you wouldn't have saved her life, and you wouldn't have helped me," she insisted.

I was stunned inside; and for some reason, my broken heart seemed to be reaching out to her. Trying to feel again. As though it knew her; as though I knew her!

"What's your name?" I finally asked her.

"Lis..." she said shyly.

"Lis? Why does that sound so familiar?" I wondered aloud.

She looked at me confused. Then she quietly asked for my name.

"It's Duke," I answered.

"Duke?"

I nodded.

She too seemed to be wondering about something. Did we know each other? Yet how?

Suddenly I noticed that she was starting to get tired again. Still drained from saving me the night before. Also, she seemed to be in pain. For her body began to quake, and her hands searched for something to grasp.

"Ya alright?" I enquired with concern.

She shook her head. Then her closed tight eyes shot open, wide with agony. The poor girl was trying not to scream. Finally I grabbed hold of her while she writhed wildly in my arms.

"Calm down, I got ya now!" I assured her.

She only moaned and whimpered in reply. While she tried hard not to cry from the pain. Her body still trembling as I held her.

"It's gonna be alright Lis! I promise ya!" I told her as I held her tighter.

"Duke!" She screamed now.

Then suddenly, a pair of white feathered wings burst through her back. Carefully stretching out as they wrapped around us. I pulled away from her to look at her now. Seeing her wings. My memories returning as I gazed down at her with a loving expression. Knowing that she was the angel that I was in love with. The one I had saved before.

This was only a dream, a bad memory that haunted me from time to time. No longer a reality; except that Lis was with me now. As she always would be. Loving me as I loved her.

I awoke with Lis still sleeping beside me. Clinging to me as much as she could.

"Lis?" I asked quietly as I started to sit up.

The young woman beside me opened her eyes, smiling as she looked up at me. Yet then a confused look spread over her.

"Duke?"

I nodded.

However, she still backed away from me. So I got up and looked into the mirror to see what was confusing her. Finding my eye-patch gone and a healed eye. I also appeared to be a little younger. I turned to her bewildered, asking if she could have healed me somehow. She shook her head.

"I'm not strong enough to heal scars that were marked that long ago," she said.

I nodded understandingly. Then I suggested that it could have been part of the next spell. Yet why would Falcone heal a wound that he'd left on me?

Then I looked to Lis, noticing that the scar below her right eye was vanishing right then and there. Soon enough it looked as though it had never existed.

"What in the world?" I wondered aloud as I rested a hand against her cheek.

A day passed by, but there were no other major changes. Though Duke had me get a patch from the infirmary, so not to alarm the others. Then night came, and Duke and I both went to sleep feeling just fine.

However, when morning came, Duke wasn't fine. Though he wasn't hurt at all, there was a big difference! For when I awoke, I did not find a grown man. Instead, I found a boy that couldn't have been more than twelve years old. Clinging to me in a frightened state, unaware of what had happened.

"Duke?"

At the sound of his name being called softly, Duke opened his eyes. Looking at me in confusion.

"Lis? What happened to ya?" He asked me.

I then looked at my own body. Finding that I was no longer sixteen, but possibly eight years old. For I was even smaller than he was.

Now I looked back at him, frightened by our changes. While he just now realized that we were both children again. He looked back at me in confusion and horror.

"It'll be okay Lis," he then said as he hugged me, "I'm still gonna protect ya!"

Tears welled in my eyes as I held onto him. With my body reverting back, I wasn't sure if I could hold back any of my powers. So I was very afraid of hurting someone.

"Duke, I don't want to hurt any of you; but I can't hold back my powers with this body," I wept.

"Lis, I promise that everythin' will be okay," he told me calmly, "you're not gonna hurt anyone!"

We then decided that it was time to tell the others what was going on. For we couldn't really cover this one up, nor could we hide from our friends. They would be worried. Though they weren't happy with us, each of them understood. Knowing that Falcone was Duke's battle, someone that he had to face. When the time came, Duke would have to face him again. To end this.

However, in our new state, we needed the help of our friends. Yet a part of me was still very scared. For I was very afraid of hurting my friends. Even now, as I sat on one of our sofas, I felt my powers sparking around me. The lights flickered throughout the room, and the energy drained around us. I looked at my hands hopelessly, the heated glow starting to burn and ache.

Duke noticed then, and he walked over to me.

Tanya had gotten us some better fitted clothing. Duke was wearing a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. While I was wearing a white day dress, with a lavender ribbon in my hair.

Now he climbed up onto the sofa. Sitting beside me as he held my hand and smiled at me.

"Duke..." I protested while I tried to pull it back.

Yet he only held onto it tighter, "It'll be okay Lis."

"Duke, I can't control my powers. Please let me go before I hurt you!"

"Calm down girly-girl," Dive said in a cheerful tone.

"Dive, I don't have the spiritual or mental blocks in me to hold it back," I tried to explain.

"Just try to relax Lis," Mallory spoke now.

Yet now, before I spoke, I felt the growing heat in my body become scorching hot. I had lost control for a moment. However, it was enough to do it's damage. Duke cried out as a blast of energy went from my hand to his own. Then it began to spread over and through him. He released my hand and he started to writhe and struggle beside me. I watched fearfully as his smaller body curled up. While inside of him bones cracked, and he yelled in pain.

"Duke!" I pleaded as I started to reach out a hand to him.

Yet before I touched him, I pulled my hand back. Realizing that I had done this to him. I had hurt him. He was writhing in pain because of me. Tears swelled in my eyes as I looked at him, "I'm sorry Duke."

Now the tears fell as I started to leave. Running to my old room. Ignoring my friends as they called after me.

"Lis!" I yelled after her, yet she didn't come back.

The pain had finally begun to subside. Though I could still feel a dull aching in my back. Once it was over, I shakily got to my feet. Slowly trying to follow her. Grin steadied me by offering a hand to support me with, and placing it against my shoulder.

"Easy Duke," Wing said from behind me.

I turned around to look up at my leader. For once I knew how Lis felt when she had to look up at every one of us. Being the youngest, and shortest, wasn't so easy.

"I gotta go after her," I argued.

"Duke, give her a minute to calm down first. Then we'll all go check on her," Tanya suggested.

"She's in there beatin' herself up over what happened, an' ya want to wait?" I questioned.

"We don't want to," Mallory said, "but it's better that we do. She needs to gain control of her powers again so we-"

"You're all scared," I realized.

They looked at me confused.

"You've seen what she can do, an' aren't sure of what else she could do. Guys, that's what she fears the most!" I told them, "She's afraid that we'll all turn away from her when she needs us most. Ya can't tell me that her worst nightmare has become real!"

Nosedive shook his head now, "No way! She's a part of this team! We wouldn't ditch her!"

We all looked at Nosedive now, "She may have powers, but she's still one of us!"

"We've all formed into an odd little family because of her," Tanya pointed out with a light smile.

"The family she didn't have before," Wildwing agreed, remembering when Lis had first woken up in their home.

When I had left Lis in their care, I had stayed by to watch her wake up. Then I had listened to what she had said. How she was alone, without family that she could remember. Now we were all a part of Lis's family. Caring for her and still helping her to grow stronger. She needed us, and she loved every single one of us very, very much. With or without powers, Lis still needed us.

"Come on, let's go make sure that she's okay," Mallory said.

Yet when we turned to go to her old room, we found her standing before us. Her white dress now dragged on the floor a little as she walked over to us. Her ponytail was shorter now. Her hands were smaller as one reached for one of mine. She was even younger now; and I soon realized that I was younger as well. When had this happened? She couldn't have been any more than four years old. While I was about six. Lis looked so scared as her behaviors reversed to the ones of a small child, and she started to cry.

Though before she touched my hand, she stopped. As though remembering that she had hurt me a few minutes ago, and was afraid that she would harm me again.

"Duke..." was all she said through her tears.

I then stepped closer to her. Slowly wrapping my arms around her small body as I hugged her tight.

"Everythin's gonna be okay Lis," I promised her.

Yet as I said this, I could feel my own child like behaviors returning. I too was frightened; but I forced myself to stay strong.

"Duke," she whispered again as her little hands clung to my shirt.

Then she let me go, and she turned around just as Nosedive picked her up. Hugging her as she still cried. While I climbed up onto the couch again.

"We need to get you two back to normal soon," Wildwing said.

"Yeah, before you two become infants," Tanya agreed.

I glanced at Lis, seeing her cling to Dive a little. Telling us quietly that she was scared.

"Duke, do you have any idea where Falcone might have gone to hide?" Mallory asked.

I shook my head, "That gem can do what ever he wants. So he can go where ever he wants."

We really were at a loss now. That, and I knew that he would probably show soon to finish us off. Lis couldn't defend herself, and I wouldn't be able to lift my saber. I hated that I couldn't protect her.

Again I looked at Lis. She was trying to get down now. Soon Dive set her carefully on the floor. Then she climbed up onto the sofa beside me. Slowly placing herself in my arms as she hugged me in return.

"I'm sorry Lis," I said hopelessly.

There wasn't anything I could do. I had failed as a husband, and as a man. All I had wanted to do, was protected Lis, and I couldn't even do that. Again, my past was being paid for; and she was the price it wanted. Yet she wasn't the price that I was willing to give up.

Chapter Five

Everyone decided that we should stay by someone. In case Falcone did show up. Though I knew that they would be in danger if they fought him.

It wasn't long before Lis and I grew to be even younger. Now she was two, and I was three. My body ached, and my behaviors changed. All I wanted was someone to hold onto. So I reached out to Lis, and held her as I started to fall asleep now. While she clung to me in return in her very small form. Though before I fell asleep, I looked at Lis. Seeing how small she was when she was younger. Wondering if back then if she had been happy. If she had a family at least back then, when she depended on love and care to help her grow; or were we truly the only family she knew? The only family that gave her the love she needed to become the woman I knew now.

When I awoke, I found no familiar faces, except Lis. She was still holding onto me. Yet now we were just infants. Unable to defend ourselves. We were placed on a table. I could feel Lis waking up beside me, and she soon started to cry. Then, in response to her tears, I started to cry as well.

"Shut up you little brats!" A harsh voice snapped.

It was Falcone. His saber was drawn as he began to raise it above us. Smirking fiendishly as he prepared to kill us.

Lis, even more frightened now, cried even more. For she wasn't able to control how scared she was. Her tiny hands clinging to the cloth of my shirt. Her head nuzzling against my chest.

Just then the blade began to fall over us; but it was suddenly forced back. Twisting out of his hands as the falcon growled in pain and frustration. While a soft, white light glowed around Duke and myself.

A moment later, I pushed myself up to a sitting position on the table. Finding that I was back to my current age. I smiled as I turned back to Duke. Yet instead of a grown man, I found a new born baby. Just barely making a sound. While his small hands grasped for something. Anything.

"Duke," I whispered softly as I carefully lifted him up, cradling him gently in my arms.

It was a strange moment for me. Holding him so carefully. The one that normally held me and protected me. Now he needed me in the way that I normally needed him. It was so weird to be looking at the man I loved, now cuddling against me in search of warmth and love as a baby. Although it was strange to me still, I couldn't help but smile at Duke. Gently kissing his forehead. Telling him that he was safe with me. Promising to take care of him. While he cooed softly and reached his hand out. Then he rested it against my face...against the scar below my right eye. He recognized me; and because of that, he allowed himself to pull himself closer to me. Cuddling against me for further warmth as I held him closer.

"How did you change back?" I heard Falcone growl at me.

I didn't look away from Duke as I spoke, "He told you I had powers. You didn't believe him."

"Well it won't matter for long. You may have powers, but he does not. Soon he won't even be a baby and he'll fade away as though he'd never been born," the falcon snickered.

Now I looked up, "Let him go Falcone! Take back your spell!"

"Why would I want to do that?"

"'Cause I'll kill ya if ya don't! If he dies, then so will you!" I assured him with my powers starting to spark around me, as though to make him believe what I said.

Falcone only laughed more, "This gem can counter any attack you throw at me."

"Wanna bet?! The love in someone's heart is far greater than any spark from a little rock!" I snapped, allowing my temper to rise a little.

Now Falcone stopped laughing, but his twisted smile remained as he said more seriously, "Aren't you supposed to be an angel?"

I didn't answer.

"I saw your wings the night you saved him from my first spell on him. Isn't it true that if an angel kills, they fall?" He jested.

I glared at him, "I don't care what happens to me or my wings!"

Just then I felt Duke becoming much lighter in my arms. I looked down to see his body fading. I could see my hands through the light appearance of his body.

"Duke! No, please fight this! Don't leave me!" I begged him now as I tried to hold him closer to me without hurting him.

Duke's eyes were closed, as though he were simply sleeping through all of this. He seemed to just be accepting what was happening to him. For he couldn't fight back with his small body.

"Duke!" I pleaded as tears fell from my eyes, "Don't let this happen to you! You have to fight back! I know you can hear me! Please Duke!"

Yet he couldn't fight back. In a last bit of hope, my wings emerged and wrapped around Duke and me. Trying to give him the power he needed to change back to his grown up form. Then, as a soft white light wrapped around him, Duke faded away. While I desperately held onto him in vain.

"DUKE NO!" I cried as I fell to my knees, crying harder now.

"Now you're all alone," Falcone snickered.

I glared at him as I forced myself back up. My powers sparked even more now, dangerously as my emotions for Duke were let flooding out. Though I didn't have my sword, or my usual gear, I still had my powers. While my dress had lengthened to fit my normal body.

The falcon only laughed more, "You don't stand a chance."

"Falcone, you took Duke away from me. You have no idea what I'm capable of doing!" I snapped bitterly as the tears flowed still from my eyes, "You won't get away from this one!"

With one thrust of my hand towards him, Falcone was sent flying backwards. Though he held onto the emerald.

"You think that's enough?" He questioned as he got to his feet.

I remained silent. Then he held up the emerald and it's light strengthened before it shot out towards me. This time I dodged it and I lunged at Falcone. Throwing my fist into his face, catching him off guard for a moment. Though before I could grab for the gem in his hand, he hit me hard in return. Then he kneed me in the stomach before pushing me down to the ground. I tried to get back up, but he hit me again.

Now I looked up as he glared at me. Tears still ran down my face as my heart ached and begged for Duke to come back.

"Hmm...I think I know how to get rid of those powers of yours once and for all," he mused with a cold laughter, "along with those wings you have."

My eyes widened in fear as he grabbed my arm and forced me to get up. Then he threw down on the table. I struggled to break free, trying to unleash my powers...but they were tired now from being released so quickly. I still couldn't control them that well, and without Duke it was hopeless. For he was the key to my emotions, and they were the key to my powers. Without him I was lost.

The emerald's power held me down and I couldn't even move or struggle. While Falcone snickered at me in a sickening tone; and now I knew what he had meant. If an angel's purity was damaged by being with anyone other than the one they loved, all their powers, and their wings, would be taken away. Now I was truly terrified.

"DUKE!!!!!!!!" I screamed out of pure desperation and fear, begging for him to come back with all my heart and soul.

"Shut up!" Falcone snapped as he struck me again.

Yet before he stepped closer, a blinding light caught our attention. The falcon shielded his eyes while I looked towards the source of light. Wondering what was happening. When it faded, I saw him standing strongly, as though nothing had happened to him. His saber was drawn and he was ready to fight again.

"Duke!"

He looked at me with a brief smile. Then he glared at his rival, "Let her go Falcone!"

"So she can save you again? No; I intend on taking those powers from her once and for all," he snickered as he let out another blast from the emerald and it tied Duke down, "but you can watch if you like."

"YOU'RE SICK!" Duke shouted.

Yet Falcone wasn't listening and he turned back Lis, hitting her once more.

I couldn't stand this. It sickened me what he was planning to do to MY wife. Yet I couldn't do anything about it. Knowing that I didn't have powers like Lis did. So I was helpless to break free of the power that held me back. I hated this!

Now I looked to Lis who screamed for me to save her. She was so scared that my heart ached in response to her cries. My muscles tensed as I pushed against the emerald's power.

"LET HER GO!" I yelled before Falcone stepped towards the table.

The falcon turned to look at me, "You just don't give up do you?"

"I won't let ya touch her!" I growled angrily.

"And what can you do about it? You can't fight back," he laughed.

I looked at Lis again. Seeing the tears in her eyes. Knowing how afraid she was as she struggled to get free. Yet all she did wasn't enough to get loose of the emerald's hold on her; and her powers were still weakened. If I didn't save her now, no one else could.

"I won't let ya do this ta her!" I repeated.

Just then I felt something inside of me starting to move. My back was convulsing as the bones beneath the flesh rearranged to make room for something. The dull ache that had lingered in my back from when Lis's powers had gone through me, now was in full pain again.

However, I realized now that it wasn't Lis's powers that had actually hurt me when they had gotten free. They had been trying to protect me from Falcone's spell. For Lis could use her powers to change back eventually. Yet I couldn't do the same. They were trying to save me. Lis had thought that she had hurt me, but it was the spell turning me into a child that had caused me such pain. While her powers had tried to give me enough strength to fight back. Although they wouldn't really work until the last minute, when I would really need to use them.

Now I needed that power to protect Lis; and the strength from that simple rush of power were starting to awaken inside of me. My body continued to tremble more as my back ached more and more, as though something were trying to force it's way out and through the flesh of my back. It hurt, but I didn't care. I had to save her, no matter what it took!

Suddenly the pain forced into one last moment of agony as what ever it was pushed through my back. I cried out as they went through, and I could hear Lis scream my name as well. Feeling the blood spilling out of me as a pair of black wings unfolded over me, dripping in the crimson liquid that they were covered in.

The emerald's power had released me now, and I got to my feet. Still holding my saber as I stood again.

"Get the heck away from her ya cretin!" I now said as I approached him.

Falcone stepped away from her now. Startled by my wings. He backed away from Lis completely now as I touched her hand. At my touch, she was freed from the magical bonds that held her down. Then she sat up and threw her arms around me. Crying as she held onto me.

"Easy Lis," I whispered as I embraced her, being careful not to let the blade of my saber touch her as it was still drawn.

"I thought I had lost you!" She wept as she held me tighter.

I shook my head, "No...I wouldn't leave ya sweetheart. I promised ya that I wouldn't. Remember?"

I felt her nodding her head against my chest, but she was too frightened to speak now. So I just held her for a little bit longer before turning back to Falcone. Ready to face my rival once again; and this time, ready to defend Lis with all that I had. At last I was able to protect her.

With that a fight broke out between Falcone and I. Our sabers clashed against each other as we blocked one another's attacks. Neither of us backing down. Though I promised myself that I would win, for I wasn't going to pay for my past with Lis as the price. I refused to give her up. That was why I had my own wings now. Her powers had merged with the wishes of my heart, and had given me the strength that I needed to protect her. Now she and I both had wings. They were our symbol of strength and love for one another. Our promise to stay together.

Only a few more minutes passed before I twisted Falcone's saber out of his grasp. He stepped back and away from my saber. Though when he tried to pull out his gun, I destroyed it before he could shoot Lis or me. Then I raised my saber, ready to finish him off. Yet before I swung my blade towards him, I stopped. Though I wanted to keep him from harming Lis ever again, it wasn't in me to kill anyone. I didn't want to be like him. I couldn't take someone's life.

"So now what Duke? If you let me go now, I will come back and I will get revenge on the both of you!" He assured.

I smirked, unafraid of his threats, as I held up the emerald. I had swiped it during our fight. His eyes widened with surprise.

"How did you-?!"

I laughed, "Guess my skills haven't dulled at all; no matter what ya tell yourself, Falcone!"

"So what will you do with it?" He asked.

"I'm gonna send ya away. To a cell that you can't break out of! Now leave my sight and stay away from her!" I said.

In a flash of green, he was gone. It was finally over. Then I turned back to Lis. Seeing that she was afraid of something still. I looked at the gem in my hand, knowing that it was the emerald she was afraid of. It had tried to trap her, it had blinded me and taken my senses, it had turned us back into defenseless children, and it had nearly killed me. We both knew that no one needed that type of power. This gem was dangerous for anyone, even myself, to have in their possession.

So I focused my thoughts on it once more, and with that it imploded. No longer existing in any world or dimension. It's power gone for good.

Then I turned back to Lis, seeing her smile again. I smiled back as I approached her now. Taking her in my arms as I held her close to me. Kissing her hair, then her forehead, and finally her soft lips. At last she was safe; and for once, I had been able to protect her.

Then we went home and told the others what had happened. My wings had faded back into my soul for now, but I knew that they were still there. Now I had my own power, thanks to the emotions that Lis used to summon her own strength. I wasn't going to let anyone take her from me. She would not be the price I paid for my past, and I promised to make sure of that. I would take care of her and protect her from anyone that came for her. Even Cain wouldn't be able to take her.

"I love ya Lis," I said now as I looked at her from our bed.

She was tying her hair back into the golden ribbon I had given her when I said this. She looked at me, blushing deeply.

"I love you too Duke," she answered with a light smile.

She was dressed in a white nightgown, and I could see her feathered wings behind her. Folded carefully as she stood before me. Then she walked over to me and sat beside me on the bed. While I gently pulled her closer to me and kissed her. While she returned the compassionate touch with just as much emotion, perhaps even more.

When the kiss ended, I looked at her for a little bit longer.

"How could such an angel love a thief like me?" I asked her.

She looked at me, the love in her eyes eternally faithful, "I love you, Duke; whether you are a thief or not. It doesn't matter what we are, but who we are. You've saved my life and you've saved me from ending up alone."

"I'd never let ya end up alone," I promised her, "An' when Cain returns, I swear that I'll save ya from him. No one's gonna take ya from me."

Her only reply was whispering my name as she hugged me tight now. While I embraced her. Then I allowed my wings to emerge. Though this time it wasn't painful at all. This time they just came and wrapped around us. Surrounding us with warmth as we held onto one another. Loving each other, as we always would.

At first I wondered why I had been given wings; but now I knew. They were given to me from Lis. They were a gift made from our love, and my undying desire to protect her. Now I promised to use these wings to do just that. I would keep her safe, and I would keep her with me no matter what.

End, For Now...


End file.
